Irresistible Harry
by darlaevans
Summary: Voldemort est définitivement mort ,voilà nos cher amis quelques années plus tard Harry aime les boites de nuit je n’en dis pas plus..one shot Hpdm..


_**Irresisible Harry**_

_**Auteur :** Darla_

_**Disclaimer: **Rien est à moi tout est à J.K Rowling _

**_Rating_ **_: M_

**_Paring :_** _HP/DM..one shot_

**resumé :** Voldemort est définitivement mort ,voilà nos cher amis quelques années plus tard Harry aime les boites de nuit je n'en dis pas plus.résumé nul autant lire l'histoire

_note de l'auteur : voilà comment qd on s'ennui à 1 H du mat' on fait un one shot débile j'hesitai à le mettre et puis j'aime vivre dangereusement alors mettons le mdr merci à mes amis pour leur blagues debiles qui alimentent ce chef d'oeuvres _

« Vive les plans foireux » s'exclama un brun au yeux vert dénommé Harry Potter Il faut dire que sans sa célèbre cicatrice on ne pourrait le reconnaître.Aprés la mort du mage noir il faut avouer que le survivant se montrait plus soigneux envers sa personne c'est donc sans surprise qu'il se découvra un très grand sex appeal et une attirance pour les hommes.Et oui le survivant est gay, la gazette du sorcier en a d'ailleurs fait des hors serie special qui ont eu un grand succès. C'est donc le grand Harry Potter qui se lamentait pour l'incapacité de ces amis à trouver une quelconque place

« Ce n'est pourtant pas dure , elle est à deux pas du ministère de la magie Ils sont stupide ou quoi » renchérit Le brun

« Harry .. » commença Hermione « ils sont avec Ron boulet non négligeable quand il s'agit d'orientation»tenta t elle , Hermione a beaucoup changé depuis la mort de voldemort : elle passe moins de temps dans les livres et profite plus de la vie.En effet après les innombrables mort suite à la grande bataille elle a compris que la vie est trop courte et a tout de suite sauté sur le roux de ces rêve ,Ils sont enfin ensemble au grand bonheur de Harry qui n'en pouvait plus de les voir se tourner autour

Harry se détendit ,elle avait raison ils avaient été trop nombreux pour une voiture il s'était divisé en deux groupes équitable , Hermione ,Ginny et lui et Dean ,Seamus et Ron , Il devait avouer qu'ils était loin d'être equitable en y réfléchissant : ils n'ont laissé aucun cerveau dans l'autre groupe !Il éclata de rire

« Harry » demanda Ginny pas sure d'avoir compris

« Je viens juste de me rendre compte qu'on a laissé trois empoté ensemble et qu'on espère qu'ils arriveront à l'heure » dit Harry

Ils gloussèrent

« J'espère juste qu'il ne leur est rien arriver ils ont quand même 30 min de retard » dit Ginny

A peine eut elle finit sa phrase qu'une voiture arriva en trombe sur la place Harry Potter (bah oui le ministère voulait l'immortalisé et Harry ne s'est pas fait prier)

« désolé dit Ron « on a eu du mal à trouver la place ..(il chercha dans sa poche une feuille ou il lirait le nom de la place ce qui lui valut une petite tape sur le bras) ..quoi ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcilles et lui pointa du doigt une statue « c'est qui ça ? »

Ron leva les yeux et rougit « euh Harry ? »

« La place s'appelle donc… » s'en suivit d'un blanc « RON ! Harry Potter Il ya sa statue c'est donc sa place la place Harry Potter je n'en reviens pas que tu puisse être aussi stupide»

« Mais euh » dit pour sa défense Ron qui comme d'habitude est très éloquent

« laisse tomber mione pas besoin de faire tout une histoire on l'aime comme ça Ron empoté et euh..empoté » dit Harry en essayant de réfléchir (pour sa defense il était 23 H)

« c'était donc la pensée du jour de notre cher Harry Potter » conclut Ginny en agitant les bras d'une manière loufoque , tous éclatèrent de rire

« Merci Gin' » dit le principal concerné

« bon on y va c'est quand même le night club le plus branché il va y avoir beaucoup de monde » dit Seamus

« Hey je suis le grand Harry Potter on y rentrera en un clin d'œil »

« euh Harry » tenta Ginny elle venait de déplier le tract de la boite de nuit

« oui »

« tu sais qui organise cette soirée ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Harry l'aire suspicieux

« oui »

« c'est qui ?» trancha enfin Hermione

« Draco Malfoy »

Un grand silence suivit cette révélation

« on va aller à la fête d'une fouine bondissante » dit enfin Ron « aucun problème » conclut il après une grande réflexion « Ronienne » (NdA :qui a dit que j'aime pas Ron ?ça se voit tant que ça )

« ça me dérange pas » rajouta Hermione « mais pourquoi tu voudrai le revoir ? » demanda t'elle suspicieuse

« Malfoy est vraiment le mec le plus bandant que je connaisse et d'après une source que je nommerais euhh agent bouledogue il est homo. Il est donc de mon devoir de me taper ce mec »

« devoir ? » dit Ginny « t'as pas l'impression d'en faire trop ? »

« nan » dit Harry avec autant de maturité qu'il en a c'est-à-dire pas un gramme « bon on y va je croyais vous avoir dit que ma nuit serai chargé »

« Comment ça pas le droit de rentrée mais ça va pas vous savez à qui vous parlez je suis Harry Potter le grand l'unique celui qui a sauvé ce monde d'incapable.. »

« Harry calme toi » Chuchota Dean « On ira une autre fois »

« il y aura pas d'autre fois c'est la seul fois que le merveilleux Draco Malfoy fait une soirée »

« Merveilleux Draco Malfoy ?» interrogea une voix traînante reconnaissable parmi mille

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement , trois ans à enchaîner les conquêtes 3 ans à essayer de l'oublier et en trois mots il l'enflamme comme avant

« oui » dit Harry en se retournant

Malfoy s'avança et longea le groupe.

« Des cheveux roux ,le regard vide , un style de vêtement abominable Les weasley ! quel agréable surprise.. attendez »Draco fit semblant de chercher quelque chose de particulièrement difficile à trouver « accompagner de la très chère sang du bourbe Granger et Merlin c'est impossible » il n'ya plus aucun doute sur l'identité du beau parleur ,il écarquilla les yeux puis reprit contenance « Potter ! je n'aurais jamais crut qu'un jour tu me fasse un compliment » Il lui sourit en un rictus « Mais bon je ne vais pas te contredire »

Ils se toisèrent pendant un moment « On peut rentrer alors » dit Harry en lui faisant un sourire charmeur

Décidément Potter avait changer d'abord dire qu'il est merveilleux et maintenant il le drague s'il croit qu'il va se laisser faire il n'est pas n'importe quel idiot qui se laisse faire par des sourires et des belles paroles

« bien sure » c'est décidé il était fou ,il vient d'inviter Potter à sa soirée et par analogie de la plomber

La soirée se passait bien , a son plus grand étonnement les griffy se sont rapidement intégré ,Ginny discute avec blaise ,ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il finisse ensemble… Il est dans un monde parallèle ou quoi ! assis non loin de Ginny et de Blaise , Snape et Harry parlait sans s'entre tuer et ô Drame Snape faisait rire Harry .Il a toujours soupçonné le maître de potion d'avoir de tendre sentiment pour lui et les voir ainsi le rendait farouchement jaloux et oui scoop Draco malfoy est amoureux du survivant , Draco s'était résigné à un amour à sens unique, c'est depuis ça sixième année , quand son monde s'écroulait et qu'il avait besoin de croire en quelque chose ou en quelqu'un…. et il a crut en Harry , cela l'avait mené à réfléchir sur leur rivalité et leur Haine se rendant compte petit à petit qu'il ne l'avait jamais Haï mais malheureusement le beau brun ne partagerait jamais ces sentiment. tout à l'heure pourtant ,il lui semblait avoir vu quelque chose dans les yeux de Harry..il devait se faire une idée quoiqu'il en soit il n'y tenait plus il devait séparer Snape et Harry .

« Alors la soirée vous plait » Dit Draco

« Oui Génial ! » répondit Harry en le regardant de haute en bas « severus et moi on se découvre des affinité » Draco grogna à l'utilisation du prénom de Snape

« Voyez vous ça » Il regarda Snape « je suis ravi que toi et Severus vous vous entendez si bien »

« Jaloux Mr malfoy » dit le maître de potion en dardant ses yeux noir dans ceux de Draco

Harry se leva et s'approcha de Draco

« Draco tu n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux tu es mon serpentard préféré , désolé Severus je dois vous laissez à une autre fois » sur ce il passa en faisant un clin d'œil à Draco

« Harry est devenu un jeune homme très beau, Ah ! il ressemble de plus en plus à son père » dit Snape en poussant un soupir rêveur à la mention de James Potter

Draco sourit il n'avait rien à craindre , il venait de tout comprendre il n'aimait de Harry que le souvenir de James Potter pour qui il avait apparemment des sentiments, pauvre homme obligé d'aimer qu'une personne qui ne l'a jamais aimais , il ne devrait pas trop parler de ça d'ailleurs et un verre de Tequila , un !

« Humm Draco » dit Pansy

« OUI »

« pas besoin de t'énerver moi aussi je ne comprend pas aussi que Potter tourne autour de ces crétins au lieu de définitivement te sauter dessus déféitivement ! » sur ceux elle partit

Draco se dit qu'il avait beaucoup sous-estimé cette fille toutes ces année enfin bon il recommença sa contemplation d'un Harry Dragueur qui devait en être au dixième homme de la soirée à qui il faisait miroiter un RDV

« Je sais pas ce qu'on lui trouve à cet européen Trash » Dit un Homme avec un accent américain à côté de Draco au bar « vous êtes cent fois plus beau »

Draco n'y fit pas attention il n'avait pas la tête à ça , Harry son Harry se dirigeai vers lui !

« Malfoy tu devrai arrêter de boire » dit Harry , son plan marchait comme prévu Draco ne le lâchait pas des yeux et regardait de travers tout ces prétendants c'était un jeu d'enfant après tout Malfoy n'était pas si différent des autres

« et pour quoi donc »

« parce que » dit Harry

« excellente réponse Potter casse toi et va draguer les abrutis de cette soirée »

« Malfoy je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas être jaloux » Il tente ou non ? IL tente « je n'ai dieu que pour toi beau blond »

Draco se dit qu'il avait décidément trop bu sinon Harry ne lui aurait pas dis ça et ne s'approcherait pas de lui une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux et surtout il ne l'embrasserai pas , on rembobine Harry l'embrasse ,Il l'embrasse peut-être qu'il est sous l'effet d'un sortilège ou d'une potion ? Merlin que c'est bon personne ne peut lui faire cette effet rien qu'avec les lèvres

Il mit fin brusquement au baiser « Potter t'est pas toi-même »

« Si je suis enfin moi-même , Draco » lui murmura t il en lui défaisant sa cravate

N y tenant plus Draco l' embrassa il laissa courir ses main dans les cheveux indomptable du brun et en profita pour approfondir le baiser

« Harry J'ai une chambre en haut »

« je te suis »

« attend »

« attendre quoi tu en as plus envie ? »

« non c'est juste que.. »

Draco s'était souvenu des titres de journaux et le nombre de conquête très impressionnante de Harry, non il préfère ne pas l'avoir plutôt qu'il soit à lui juste une conquête d'un soir

« ..je ne veux pas faire parti de ton palmarès.. le grand Harry Potter s'est tapé Draco Malfoy géniale mais ça m'intéresse pas»

« Tu es différent »

« tu leur dis ça à tous » Draco se leva

« oui » avoua Harry avec un grand sourire

Draco ne remitt sa cravate et sa veste et claqua la porte

« Mais avec toi c'est la vérité » finit trop tard Harry voilà pourquoi il l'aimait ,Il aimait Draco pour sa capacité a ne pas se laisser impressionner par quelqu'un rien qu'avec des mots, Il lui faut de l'action , il se souvint quand il s'était battu une fois à la manière moldu dans un couloir et les yeux de Draco reflétait une telle satisfaction.

C'est décidé il lui faudrait autre chose qu'un plan de dragueur rodé pour l'avoir, il lui faudrait de ..la spontanéité .Spontanéité ?

Il ouvrit la porte et courut après Draco

« DRACO ! » le principal concerné se tourna et fronça les sourcilles

Harry sans réfléchir lança un sort de Sonorus pour qu'il puisse être entendu de tous « Draco Malfoy je ..(il reprit son courage Gryffondorien il lui fallait une belle phrase n'importe laquelle :la carte des maraudeurs ) .je déclare solennellement que mes intentions à votre égard son purement animé de mon amour profond ( Draco le regarda en haussant un sourcille .._spontanéité spontanéité_)…oh et puis merde je t'aime ça crève les yeux JE SUIS FOU DE TOI CARREMENT RAIDE DINGUE et si c'est pas réciproque tant pis je voulais juste que tu le sache » ouai ok il savait être plus fin mais là c'est du griffondor dont il avait besoin le côté serpentard sera humm dans un autre domaine.. et puis vu la manière dont le regardé Draco ça lui allait

Draco sauta dans les bras de Harry « tu es beaucoup mieux quand tu joue pas au dragueur invétéré » Harry le porta jusqu'à la chambre de Draco ouvrti la porte et l'assit sur le lit, il le regarda dans les yeux

« tu es sure que .. »

« oui » dit Draco

Harry embrassa Draco , il lécha le cou, le torse et commença à torturer son nombril « tu veux que j'aille plus bas ? » Draco acquiesa .Doucement il défit la boucle du pantalon sans quitter Draco des yeux et baissa son pantalon:dévoilant son boxer, il commença à le caresser à travers le Tissu « Harry » gémit d'une vois rauque Draco « oui» dit innocemment ce dernier « s'il te plait »Harry sourit intérieurement Draco était Assis sur le Lit et rejetait la tête en arrière au moindre contact avec Harry, doucement Harry glissa par terre ,ses genoux touchèrent le sol alors que Draco ouvra les yeux, Harry était à genoux devant lui en train de s'humidifié les lèvres il allait mourir sur le champs, il hoqueta de surprise quand il sentit la bouche de Harry le goûtait , au mon dieu il ne le lâchait pas de yeux tandis qu'il léchait et suçait sa hampe , la pièce était silencieuse seul le bruit de succion se faisait entendre qui furent bientôt suivi par les gémissements de Draco qui criait de plus en plus fort Il allait jouir quand Harry s'arrêta , il fit basculer Draco pour qu'ils se trouve allongé , Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Harry en profita pour y mettre ses doigts Draco suça consciencieusement tentant de faire abstraction que les bruits de succion était si identique à celle d'Harry .Harry marmonna quelque chose et fit apparaître du lubrifiant « je vais y aller doucement » murmura t'il et contre toute attente il lubrifia le sexe de Draco et s'empala doucement sur lui .Les minutes passèrent et Draco pensa à s'évanouir d'abord sa bouche et là il est si étroit , Harry commença à le chevaucher et toute pensée cohérente le quitta ,Il ne cessai de répétait le nom de Harry comme une litanie , il s'enfonçait plus fort plus durement son corps fut parcouru de spasme et il jouit il sentit Harry venir sur son ventre , Epuisé ce dernier se laissa tomber sur son torse Draco afficahti un air béat et voyait des étoiles, Harry sourit.

« Tu a été incroyable » fini par dire Draco

« je sais je voulais te faire le plus gémir mon nom..(il sourit) et j'ai réussi je suis tout simplement irrésistible au lit »

« prétentieux va ! » Harry éclata de rire et mima des ohh haaarry encoooore

« tu le prends comme ça » Draco se mit sur Harry ne se jurant de faire mieux que lui

**La gazette du sorcier**

**Il semblerait que l'irrésistible Harry Potter este enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied et c'est le dénommé Draco Malfoy de la très pur lignée des Malfoy qui a l'immense honneur de partagé la vie quotidienne**

**p2 : portrait de Harry Potter et comment il a conquérait Mr Malfoy**

**p3 : des photo exclusifs du couple**

**p4 : analyse de la haine Potter / Malefoy par MR Dumbeldore (NdA : bah quoi il sait toujours tout le vieux fou)**

_c fini !_

_Vous avez aimé détesté me le dire simple écrivez moi une review !_


End file.
